


The Familiar Tune

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: Ashe stumbles across one of Kyr's abandoned devices and decides to fix it up. Music boxes are very fascinating little devices.





	

Step. Step. Step. Trip!

“What the he-!” Ashe found herself with her face full of moss. Not the most pleasant way to start the day. What did she even trip over, anyway? It’d been a long time since she’d tripped over fallen branches or exposed roots in this forest.

She cast about, searching behind her for any sort of unusual disturbance in the flow of the ground. And there it was. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was – some metal thingamabob with a tiny handle-like appendage sticking out one end of it.

Ashe’s first instinct was to lash out and kick the thing away, but something gave her pause. It was made of metal, meaning it was probably something Kyr had made. He didn’t typically leave his inventions in the forest. No, they usually haunted the bar in some fashion or got tossed into the ocean for one reason or another. There was nothing about its exposed inner workings that she even remotely understood, but she did recognize a music box when she saw one.

Except there was no box. Just the inner wind-ey bits. It looked bent in places, and something just didn’t look quite right about others. Ashe was no tinker, but she wanted to know how it would sound if it were complete.

“Markus, how would you fix - ?”

“Thog, do you you know how this would work?”

“Inien…. nevermind.”

Ashe’s week was filled with such inquiries as she worked in the privacy of her tree to fix the little music box. She’d already carved a box for the device itself to rest inside; nothing too fancy, basically a hollowed block of wood. She’d purchased a few replacement parts for pieces that were damaged or ill-fitted at the market that had started running on the isles once a week.

Soon enough, it was nearly ready. All she had to do was turn the little crank and - Aha!

A beautiful, lilting tune began to rise out from the box. It had an air of familiarity to it that Ashe couldn’t quite place, though she did find herself humming along after a few bars had gone by.

“You fixed it!”

Ashe nearly jumped off the tree branch she was sitting on as the bellowing loudness that was Kyr’s voice startled her out of her musical reverie.

“Kyr, don’t startle me like that!”

“Sorry, Ashe, but… You fixed the thingamy I was having trouble with!”

The young woman regarded the device in her hands. “You mean this music box? I wanted to see what song it was supposed to play.”

Kyr shifted a bit, staring at his feet. “I’ve heard you humming it under your breath before. Something like it, anyway. I had Markus help me place the notes, but my hands are a bit too big to work with the fiddly bits on that… I was gonna give it to you as a present, but I gave up on it.”

Ashe regarded the man for a moment. Size aside, he appeared every bit an awkward child. It was, frankly, quite adorable. With the box cradled in one hand, she climbed carefully down the tree to stand in front of Kyr. She looked up into his big blue eyes and held up the box for him.

“Well, I guess it’s not a surprise, and I was the one who fixed it up, but we can say you still gave it to me, if you want. I still do appreciate it.”

Kyr’s eyes lit up like the stars and he pulled her into a big warm bear hug. “I wanted you to have music with you when you’re out here by yourself so you don’t feel so alone. I’m really happy that you like it, even if I didn’t actually finish it myself.”

Ashe giggled a bit and looked up at Kyr’s face once again. “Well… thank you, Kyr.”

It was a split second. Her eyes closed and she stood on her toes. The next thing she knew, Kyr was blushing as red as a tomato and her own cheeks were beginning to follow suite.


End file.
